ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Froggy Laughlin
The info about the songs Froggy sang in the series in the notes/triva section are off. ,"Songs of Long Ago", "Allies on Parade" and "A Day at Camp" aren't songs, but rather acts. In the "Songs of Long Ago" act from Melodies Old and New, Froggy sings "Oh What a Pal Was Whoozis!". I've added the info about Froggy singing "Whoozis!", and also changed the title of the song Froggy sings in Ye Olde Minstrels (it's actually called "When Big Profondo Sang Low C"). Froggy doesn't do any singing in "A Day at Camp". He briefly sings with a full group of kids (including the main characters) in the "Allies on Parade" number (the song they sing is "The Flag of Freedom"). I'm not sure if this should still be inlcuded, as it's not a solo number for Froggy. Also, "A Day at Camp" and "Allies on Parade" are from Doin' Their Bit, not Melodies Old and New. Mtw12055 20:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Another note, while Billy Laughlin's first short was "The New Pupil", I'm not sure if we should say that's Froggy's first short. In that film, Laughlin's character name is actually Harold (although he still performs with the Froggy voice). Then, of course, there's his apperance in "Waldo's Last Stand". I want to say that Harold could be Froggy's real name, but since he's referred to as either William or Billy (I don't recall which, although they're the same name) by the teacher in "Three Smart Guys", perhaps Harold could be his middle name? Mtw12055 21:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) * Who calls him Harold in The New Pupil ? Thor2000 14:12, July 2, 2011 (UTC) * The kids' school teacher calls him Harold. Mtw12055 14:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) * Maybe Harold is his first name; I know several real people who preferred their middle names over their first names. Thor2000 15:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) * This is another judgment call. Since the character speaks in the same gravelly voice, I'm inclined to say that Froggy and Harold are the same character. Either "Harold William Laughlin" or "William Harold Laughlin" could be acceptable. Mtw12055, thank you for the other corrections. Please change anything you find that is wrong. One other thing, Toughpigs put the picture of Froggy onto the actor page; where we have not been doing that. Unfortunately there can't be any pictures of William as an adult. If we're going to have a picture on the actor page, should we find a different one, or just remove the one that is there now? Rjh 04:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) William/Froggy died so early I doubt he changed very much so a young picture of him is better than no picture. In any other case, I'd say change it. I know the Kendall McComas page has a picture of him as a young man, but I liked the picture and I really doubt we'd find one of him older. Thor2000 16:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC)